moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eriu Norreurdrenn
On an exceptionally hot evening in the barren city of Orgrimmar. There was a steaming mist in all the hollows, and it had roamed in its forlornness up the hill, like an evil spirit, seeking rest and finding none. From said mist, a spirit did haunt. The masochist flirt, She is a thing of night, of airiness and joy; she whom wanders between Orgrimmar and Silvermoon's Murderous Row, her once blonde locks having been stained with red, has returned to her childhood state. A perfumed tincture of bleach overwhelming on her exterior. An hour behind the fleeting breath, She was sure to be there in the shadows, following the one whom she truly adored... A corpse of a wretched soul bruised with adversity. Such a soul failed to behold the unrequited love that emitted from herself. Her golden, luminous windows would gaze longingly from the darkness. Instinctually knowing that she love him, though the feelings were not mirrored for her... She is hypnotically rigid, though. And wilt never stray too far from the one she holds dearest to her in this cruel, uncaring world. Appearence Her hair is a short length, with a sideswept fringe that often gets in her face. Her ears are average size, and her face is as attractive as the generic Sin'dorei can be. The only differences would include a gaping wound going horizontally across the bridge of her nose, and her pupils being a shade into the golden category instead of the typical green hue. The golden shade is caused by her family line concentrating on healing magic, and were active members in following the Holy Light. The Light didn't flow through Eriu, though her forced teaching in the magic has given her enough magic to dillute her eyes, with little to nothing else. Her skin is fair and generally blank, except for a small heart tattoo on her right upper breast, visible on her clevage, on her left hand there is a detailed Spade, usually concealed with a glove. Her body would be more musucular than that of a caster, but not comparable to that of a warrior. She is flexible and is proud of her quick movements. She wears heavy leather armor, that shows a generous amount of wardrobe which the robe doth hide. She may have an obscure and lonely notebook attached to the belt. The notebook unquestionably would be filled with lovely handwriting in Thalassian. On her hips there are two daggers, dripping with a leperous distilment. Her height is above average, standing at 5'9", she may have to crane her neck down to view the females around her, or perhaps a few other races. Personality She is very egotistical, often reminding those around her how attractive she is through innuendo in her conversations, especially with males in the sullen chamber who she is curiously tantalized in. Though, Eriu has been known to zealously be rather jealous of others when the attention is strayed from her beauty to others. Her jealousy gets the best of her; It wouldn't be shocking if she were to kill her heart whose woes are legion simply because he was seen with another woman, or squandering more time away then alongside her. She desires power, as well as plans to be the leader of some form of organization. She often adjusts her personality on how the crowd or person whom she is trying to impress may deem more enjoyable, such as being more serious when wishing to prove herself in a business. She often won't be found showing peppiness or a caring nature towards another female. Although, she has a long-term goal of also finding a stable home to live, having an elven husband, and continuing a pure-bred family line. She hopes to reach this goal before she reaches the age of 200. Until then, she will drink and watch the arms races taken place about the bars. History Childhood; Year 452 on the King's Calendar; 170 years ago; Quel'Thalas still standing. Eriu was born into a profitable household, she was placed into private classes that taught her the average classes Quel'Dorei children were placed in. She speaks some Common and was a decent student. As she aged, she became more rebellious against the classes, and would often stop participating with the lessons in general. The idea of throwing magic about bored her, and she became interested in more close-range combat. She dreamt of a class that provided her interests, though in the Arcane-bound society, it seemed to be of little hope. Though, as the Farstrider organization began widely more popular, she began to participate in small events with them, learning the basics of firing an arrow from a distance. . . Though, as she came into contact with the skinning knives that were used by the group. She began looking into official weapons of the same nature, short, fast, and easy to hide. She soon found a small shiv, as of which she practicied with the occasional pillow or other stuffed object. Adult; Year 592 on the King's Calendar; 41 years ago; First War. She was at the prime age of 140, and still within the city of Quel'Thalas. She did hear of the war happening between the forces in the First War, though, like many other Quel'Dorei, did not participate in it. She was, at this point, rather skilled with a knife. She even began looking into Alchemy to create an abundance of poisions. Year 598 on the King's Calendar; 35 years ago; Second War. Year 608 on the King's Calendar; 25 years ago; Alliance conversions Year 617 on the King's Calendar; 16 years ago; Quel'Thalas falls / Third War Year 624 on the King's Calendar; 9 years ago; Blood Elves return from Outland Year 625 on the King's Calendar; 8 years ago; Silvermoon is built Year 629 on the King's Calendar; 4 years ago; Horde conversion Year 633 on the King's Calendar; Recent Events. Relationships Ros'gal Eriu's Friend; Their relationship is more similiar to a brother and a sister speaking to one another. She is often condescending the troll for his silly antics, though means well. Coral Fang Privateers No longer operates with them. Viridiel 'Dreadmane Vi' Tel'Larien Eriu's Ex-Admirial; Norreurdrenn used to work aboard Viridiel's ship, and took it upon herself to remind everyone to quiet down or pay attention when the Admirial is speaking or announcing. She also reminded him of what he was speaking about when being lost, though would've otherwise spend any conversation between him flirting. They have not spoken since her leave of the organization. Duskwither Family She has met Alliana and Neyira of the household after her joining of the Coral Fang workforce. Alliana has offered her a home to visit on the weekends, while Neyira is a co-worker of Eriu. The two family members still converse with her even after her leave of the organization. In Nomine ex Sanguine She has recently joined this organization. Rai'iden Kain Blackthorne Invited her into the latest organization, In Nomine ex Sanguine, and is perhaps one of his partners in crime. Noxus An undead who, upon meeting her, stabbed her in the foot. Due to this interaction, she now has a posion in her system that causes her to hallucinate him on a daily basis, as well as other things. They became friends who have promised to maim others in their path. Though, as the hallucinations began to be constant in her decision-making skills, she started to get attached to the twisted, perhaps even brain-rotted forsaken. Rendri Tarin'dor A raging misogynist, who upon meeting Eriu, harrased her enough to be stabbed by her own knife. He has sworn revenge on such an action, and she now awaits for her punishment from him. Spymistress Cross Quotes "I'm Eriu Norreurdrenn. It's a pleasure, I know." References 1. Art © http://ravietta.deviantart.com/ 2. Voice - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oqnp-TJk5ko 3. Blood Elf Timeline - http://wiki.conquestofthehorde.com/Blood_Elf_Timeline 4. Unofficial timeline - http://www.wowwiki.com/Timeline_(unofficial) Category:Coral Fang Privateers Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Pirates